Senhorita Independente
by Arine-san
Summary: Botan vai trabalhar na empresa de seu pai enquanto ele se recupera de uma operação e acaba chamando a atenção de um funcionário. Aparentemente nem todos os homens se sentiam intimidados por sua independência financeira. Certamente Hiei não deixaria que isso entrasse em seu caminho... Universo Alternativo


**Senhorita Independente**

Hiei trabalha numa empresa de computação, não ganhava milhões por ano, mas seu salário era razoável o suficiente para ter alguns luxos, como um apartamento no centro da cidade e uma casa de campo para fugir quando estava cansado da agitação da cidade. Como um homem solteiro e que não gosta muito de socializar, passava muito tempo em casa, vendo séries e filmes, esse era seu hobby. Qualquer um que olhasse para ele pensaria que era um nerd, devido aos óculos que usava e pelo fato de gostar de computadores, não fosse o fato de também praticar artes marciais e o uso de espadas. Seus amigos do trabalho sempre tentavam convencê-lo a sair e interagir, mas ele raramente concordava em participar dessas atividades. Sabia que, na maioria das vezes, eles só saiam à procura de mulheres. Ele já tivera algumas namoradas, mas não tinha a prática de sair por aí apenas para procurá-las. Geralmente as coisas aconteciam quando tinham que acontecer. Isso tudo nos resume que Hiei estava bastante acostumado a passar seu tempo livre sozinho. Muitas vezes até preferia assim. As pessoas podem ser muito confusas às vezes, em sua opinião.

Algumas vezes Hiei também fazia hora extra na empresa. Quando não estava a fim de ir para casa ainda, ficava por lá e adiantava seu trabalho e auxiliava seus chefes em algumas dificuldades que tinham. Isso lhe rendia um bom dinheiro extra, que ele usava para fazer investimentos, portanto sua vida financeira estava garantida. Tudo estava correndo bem e sua rotina dificilmente era quebrada. Até que ela apareceu.

 **Oh, it's something about**

 **(Oh, tem alguma coisa)**

 **Just something about the way she move**

 **(Alguma coisa no jeito como ela anda)**

Hiei estava sentado trabalhando, quando viu uma jovem usando um terno feminino preto com sapatos de salto combinando, se aproximar dele. Ela tinha um belo par de pernas. A jovem tinha cabelos azuis e olhos cor de rosa. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, espalhados por suas costas.

\- Oi. – Ela disse sorrindo para ele.

\- Oi. – Hiei respondeu ajeitando seus óculos, que escorregavam. – Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa?

\- Sim. Estou procurando a sala da diretoria. Pode me indicar o caminho? – Ela ia encontrar a diretoria? Quem seria aquela mulher?

\- É aquela sala ali. – Ele levantou e apontou o local para ela.

\- Obrigada... – A jovem já ia se afastar quando voltou a olhar para ele. – Qual é o seu nome?

\- Hiei. – Ela estava em dúvida sobre o que achava dele. Apesar de parecer um homem comum, um pouco mais baixo que a maioria, seus olhos eram de uma tonalidade vermelha que ela achava linda. Mesmo com os óculos era possível notar. E podia sentir que esses olhos a analisavam por completo.

\- Obrigada, Hiei. – Ela voltou a se afastar quando se lembrou de algo e tornou a olhar para ele sorrindo. – Meu nome é Botan. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

\- O prazer foi meu. – Hiei disse num sussurro. E dessa vez ela se afastou em direção à sala. Quando estava prestes a entrar o gerente administrativo da empresa se aproximou e impediu-a.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Ela perguntou dirigindo-lhe um olhar gélido.

\- Você acha que qualquer um pode sair entrando na sala da diretoria sem marcar reunião e sem ser anunciado? – A jovem lhe deu um sorriso condescendente e olhou para suas unhas de maneira displicente.

\- Sugiro que faça uma pesquisa melhor sobre as pessoas para quem trabalha. – Ela respondeu com o cenho franzido. – Eu sou Botan, a filha do senhor Emma e estarei dirigindo a empresa enquanto ele se recupera de uma operação. Se souber, ao menos, alguma coisa sobre esta empresa, sabe também que eu comando uma boa parte de suas filiais. – No mesmo instante o gerente começou a ficar vermelho e a suar.

\- Me desculpe. Compreenda que eu...

\- Dessa vez você está desculpado. Que isso não se repita. – A jovem respondeu passando por ele para entrar na sala. Todos os funcionários daquele andar observavam a cena em silêncio. Ninguém antes havia ousado desafiar o senhor Koenma.

\- O que estão olhando? – Perguntou o envergonhado gerente, voltando para sua sala. Os funcionários, parecendo sair de um transe, voltaram ao trabalho e Hiei, que ainda estava de pé, voltou a se sentar com um pequeno sorriso de canto no rosto. Aquela onna era interessante.

* * *

 **I can't figure it out**

 **(Não consigo desvendar)**

 **There's something about her**

 **(Tem algo especial sobre ela)**

Hiei estava trabalhando de maneira mecânica naquele dia. Desde que vira Botan, não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Tinha que arrumar alguma maneira de, ao menos, vê-la rapidamente ou não conseguiria fazer seu trabalho direito.

Ele levantou para pegar um pouco de café, pois assim poderia passar diante da divisória de vidro que servia de janela para a sala dela. Talvez tivesse um vislumbre da jovem. Hiei caminhou devagar e parou para dobrar as mangas de sua camisa social, pois assim teria uma desculpa para estar parado ali. Lá estava ela. Parecia cansada. Com certeza levaria algum tempo para que conseguisse se impor àqueles trogloditas da diretoria. Continuou seu caminho e serviu-se de café, pois não poderia sair dali sem nada. Seria suspeito. Do ângulo em que estava ainda conseguia visualizá-la.

\- O que está fazendo, Hiei? – Perguntou Kurama se aproximando, surpreso por vê-lo ali. – Você não bebe café.

\- Eu sei disso. – Respondeu revirando os olhos. Por que tinha que aparecer alguém justo naquele momento? – Eu só... – Seus olhos se desviaram para a sala de Botan novamente e se amigo percebeu.

\- O que...? – Por um momento Kurama ficou confuso e, por fim, arregalou os olhos. – Não me diga que você veio pegar café como uma desculpa... – Hiei suspirou. Odiava isso em Kurama. Ele parecia sempre saber o que se passava em sua cabeça. – Hiei, ela é a filha do senhor Emma.

\- E daí? Eu não disse nada, raposa. – O rosto dele ficou vermelho.

\- E precisa? Tenho que te lembrar que você não bebe café, mas ainda assim está segurando um copo cheio? Além disso, você quase nunca levanta de sua mesa... Pra nada, lembra? – Hiei lhe lançou um olhar irônico. – Fico feliz de ver que você se interessou por algo além de computadores e filmes, mas você sabe que é, basicamente, impossível que ela repare em você e que, se isso acontecer, o pai dela não iria permitir que vocês fiquem juntos, certo? – Hiei encarou seu amigo com um pouco de raiva. Por que ele tinha que ser sempre tão racional? – Só não quero vê-lo magoado, Hiei.

\- Não me importo. E até onde sei, ela é adulta. Não acho que seu pai controle toda a vida dela. – Ele entregou seu copo de café a Kurama e fez o caminho de volta pra sua mesa. Era óbvio que ele não achava que poderia ter um relacionamento com a jovem, mas a atração que sentia por ela era bem forte. Não podia simplesmente esquecer que a conhecera. Quando passou pela sala dela, observou-a novamente e, repentinamente, ela o encarou e deu um pequeno sorriso de reconhecimento. Ele sorriu de volta. Talvez Kurama não estivesse totalmente certo.

* * *

 **Say, oh, it's something about**

 **(Disse, oh, tem alguma coisa)**

 **Kind women that want you**

 **(O tipo de mulher que te quer)**

 **But don't need you**

 **(Mas não precisa de você)**

Já fazia duas semanas que Botan trabalhava na empresa e ele não conseguira trocar outra palavra com ela. A jovem era extremamente profissional com todos e parecia não gostar de perder tempo com banalidades. Pelo menos era assim que ela agia com os homens da diretoria. E por isso, Hiei começou a pensar que ela só se importava com seu trabalho. Um dia, finalmente, descobriu que não era bem assim.

 **Flashback**

Todos já haviam ido embora, mas ele ficara fazendo hora extra, talvez com a esperança de conseguir falar com ela. Quando juntou suas coisas para ir embora, pôde notar que ela assistia alguma série ou filme em seu tablet. Ele a observou escondido. A jovem parecia completamente à vontade e relaxada. Estava sem sapatos, sentada sobre uma de suas pernas que estava dobrada sob seu corpo. Ela ria de alguma cena e Hiei achara seu sorriso e sua risada lindos. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Botan parecia tão natural e tranquila vendo a série, que nem parecia a mulher séria e compenetrada que ele via todos os dias.

Por um momento ele pensara em entrar na sala e se despedir, mas, por fim, desistiu da ideia. Era melhor deixá-la livre, assistindo sua série em paz. Afinal, que relevância teria para ela se ele falasse algo ou não?

 **Fim do Flashback**

E ali estava ele, novamente, observando-a em sua sala. Só que dessa vez, ela parecia estar analisando alguns papéis e assinando-os. Parecia bem concentrada no que fazia. Hiei queria se despedir, mas sabia que não o faria. Aquilo já estava ficando ridículo. Ele estava na porta da sala dela, que estava entreaberta, mas não tinha coragem de entrar. Tinha certeza de que durante os dias que se passaram seus olhares sempre se cruzavam, mas isso não significava nada. Estava agindo como um maldito adolescente. Tinha que fazer algo. Decidira que, a partir do dia seguinte, tentaria evitar passar em qualquer lugar que pudesse vê-la. Aquilo estava virando uma obsessão.

Hiei sacudiu a cabeça para afastar estes pensamentos de sua cabeça antes de ir embora, mas o movimento que fizera, fez com que a porta se abrisse um pouco mais.

\- Olá. – Disse Botan com um pequeno sorriso, erguendo a cabeça dos papéis que analisava para pode encará-lo. – Pensei que estivesse sozinha no prédio. – Por um momento, Hiei não soube como reagir. Imaginara aquele momento tantas vezes, e ainda assim não estava preparado.

\- Oi. – Respondeu ajeitando seus óculos, envergonhado. – Desculpe atrapalhar.

\- Relaxa. – Ela falou se espreguiçando. – Perdi completamente a noção das horas. – Ele percebeu que ela estava descalça novamente e Botan notou que ele olhava para suas pernas e foi subindo o olhar aos poucos. Hiei engoliu em seco.

\- Bom... De qualquer forma, boa noite. – Hiei disse com um pequeno aceno antes de partir apressado. Ela devia estar pensando que ele era algum tipo de tarado pela maneira que olhava para ela.

\- Boa noite. – A jovem respondeu um pouco envergonhada pelo olhar que ele lhe lançara. Estava acostumado com homens a observando, mas não daquela maneira... Tão tranquila e, ao mesmo tempo, tão sedutora. Ela já havia notado aquele funcionário. Parecia que seus olhos sempre se encontravam, mas isso era coincidência, certo? Será que... Afinal, quem era ele? Ele a ajudara no primeiro dia dela ali e lembrava que seu nome era Hiei, mas fora isso, não sabia nada a seu respeito. Talvez estivesse na hora de descobrir...

* * *

 **Hey, I can't figure it out**

 **(Ei, não consigo descobrir)**

No dia seguinte Botan começou a investigar Hiei. Descobrira que seu nome completo era Hiei Jaganshi e que ele trabalhava na empresa há cinco anos. Tinha apenas uma irmã. Era pontual, fazia muitas horas extras e em sua ficha constava que era solteiro. Botan sentiu seu rosto corar. Que relevância tinha o fato de ele ser solteiro na ficha trabalhista? Isso não queria dizer que não tinha uma namorada. E só porque se sentia atraída por ele não significava que Hiei sentia o mesmo. Além do mais, seus relacionamentos sempre acabavam mal. A maioria dos homens com quem saíra tentara subjugá-la em algum momento. Nenhum deles ficava satisfeito por namorar uma mulher que era superior a eles no mundo dos negócios. Isso era o maior motivo por trás dos términos de seus relacionamentos. Todas as vezes as coisas acabavam do mesmo jeito. Aparentemente se sentiam humilhados por ela ser uma mulher bem sucedida.

Com um suspiro ela guardou a pasta de Hiei numa gaveta em sua mesa. Não havia porque ficar pensando nisso. Nada acontecera entre eles e, provavelmente, não aconteceria. Ela apoiou o cotovelo esquerdo na mesa e encostou a cabeça na mão, em seguida fechou os olhos e deu um pequeno sorriso. Estava sendo uma boba. Não tinha porque se preocupar com algo que só estava acontecendo em sua cabeça.

Quando abriu os olhos, ainda nessa posição, e olhou para fora da divisória de vidro distraidamente, viu a pessoa que ocupava seus pensamentos passar por sua sala observando-a. Botan sentiu seu rosto ficar quente e Hiei deu um sorriso de canto, parecendo satisfeito com o efeito que causara nela. A jovem não pôde fazer nada além de sorrir em retorno. Talvez não estivesse tão iludida assim.

 **There's something about her**

 **(Tem alguma coisa nela)**

Todas aquelas trocas de olhares eram perturbadoras, mas ele sentia que estava mais próximo dela. Sempre se cumprimentavam quando se cruzavam nos corredores e isso estava acontecendo mais do que antes. Parecia que Botan também queria cruzar caminhos com ele, a jovem até saia mais vezes da sala para beber café. Esse pensamento lhe rendeu um sorriso malicioso. Kurama parecia estar completamente errado, afinal.

Agora só lhe restava encontrar uma boa oportunidade para convidá-la para sair. Como não fizera isso muitas vezes na vida, não sabia exatamente como se portar; e tinha receio de que ela considerasse a situação inapropriada por trabalharem no mesmo local. Sabia que só descobriria, tentando; portanto decidiu que falaria com ela na próxima vez que estivessem a sós. Tentaria falar com ela naquela noite, afinal já estavam nessa troca de olhares há mais de duas semanas. Tinha que fazer algo a respeito.

* * *

 **Cause she walks like a boss, talks like a boss**

 **(Porque ela anda como uma chefe, fala como uma chefe)**

 **Manicured nails, just sent the pedicure off**

 **(Unhas feitas, acabou de mandar a pedicure embora)**

 **She's fly effortlessly**

 **(Ela é estilosa sem esforço)**

\- Boa noite. – Ele disse ao entrar na sala dela. A porta estava aberta.

\- Boa noite. – Respondeu Botan encarando-o com um sorriso tímido. Ele usava uma camisa social azul clara e calças e sapatos pretos. – Fazendo serão outra vez? Não fica cansado?

\- Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa. – Hiei falou com um pequeno sorriso. Ela usava uma saia preta colada ao corpo e que ia até os joelhos e uma blusa vermelha. Da cor dos olhos dele. Seus sapatos estavam novamente fora de seus pés. Eram saltos altos pretos.

\- Ah! Tenho muita coisa para organizar na ausência do meu pai. Ele é muito bagunceiro. – Disse rindo. – Mas acho que, por hoje, chega. Afinal é sexta. – Hiei parecia pensar em como formular sua pergunta. Tirou os óculos do rosto e os limpou. – Quer beber alguma coisa comigo? – Botan perguntou envergonhada. Ele a encarou surpreso e a jovem interpretou isso como uma possível recusa. – Se já tiver algum compromisso, vou entender...

\- Eu quero beber alguma coisa com você. – Botan sentia seu coração bater acelerado. Não era o primeiro homem que convidava para sair, mas, de alguma maneira, parecia que sim.

\- Ótimo. – Ela respondeu antes de se levantar e calçar seus sapatos. – Conheço um lugar muito bom aqui perto. – Ela guardou seus papéis.

\- Por que...? – Hiei começou, mas pareceu desistir da pergunta, afinal aquilo não era da conta dele.

\- O quê? – A jovem parou o que fazia e olhou para ele.

\- Esquece. É bobagem. – Ele deu de ombros sorrindo.

\- Fala, Hiei. – Ela insistiu e ele não teve opção a não ser ir em frente.

\- Por que, sempre que eu te vejo, você está descalça? – Botan ficou um pouco constrangida.

\- É que só um pouco baixa, para os parâmetros femininos, e, por isso, uso saltos, mas eles sempre machucam meus pés. – Ela fez uma careta. Aparentemente o sapato ainda estava machucando seus pés.

\- E por que você tem que usá-los? – Hiei não conseguia entender aquilo. Se ela estava sentindo dor, deveria tirá-los imediatamente.

\- Preciso manter uma imagem, Hiei. – Ela explicou fechando sua pasta. – A maioria dos homens com quem trabalho sequer olha para mim quando estou sem eles. Por eu ser mulher, consideram minha opinião pouco importante e, por isso, tenho que me fazer notar de alguma maneira e me impor. Por isso uso saltos. Algumas vezes fico mais alta que alguns deles. – A jovem contava para ele, um estranho, algo que sempre a incomodara, mas que nunca tivera coragem de comentar com ninguém. – Aparentemente preciso ter certa postura para que prestem atenção no que eu digo e, assim, ser notada. – Concluiu com um suspiro. Aquele era um assunto muito difícil para ela.

\- Eu notaria você mesmo sem os saltos. Não tem como não notar. – Ele falou antes de pensar no que dizia. O rosto da jovem ficou vermelho e o dele também. – Não acho que deva usar algo que te machuca para ser respeitada. Certamente não precisa fazer isso quando estiver comigo. Não vou deixar de respeitar uma pessoa por causa de sua altura. Além disso, não sou muito alto também. – Botan sorriu encantada, pelas palavras dele.

\- Obrigada. Sempre tenho uma sandália guardada por perto. – Ela disse indo pegar os sapatos num pequeno armário num dos cantos da sala. – Nunca se sabe quando vai ser preciso descer do salto. – Hiei sorriu e ela tirou os saltos e colocou a sandálias. – Podemos ir. – Botan disse ao se aproximar dele. Hiei lhe estendeu o braço e os dois saíram de braços dados.

* * *

 **Yeah, she moves like a boss**

 **(Sim, ela se move como uma chefe)**

 **Do what a boss do**

 **(Faz o que uma chefe faz)**

\- Boa noite, senhorita Botan. – Disse o garçom que veio atendê-los.

\- Olá, George. – Eles escolheram o que queriam e o garçom foi solicitar o pedido.

\- Você deve gostar bastante daqui. – Hiei falou, referindo-se ao fato de ela ser conhecida ali.

\- Sim. É meu restaurante favorito. – A jovem respondeu num dar de ombros. – Sempre venho aqui com minhas amigas. – Hiei começou a se perguntar se ela já trouxera outros homens ali também. Era um pensamento idiota, mas não conseguia evitar esse tipo de pensamento indesejável. Imaginou-a sentada na mesma mesa com outro e teve que engolir em seco. Bebeu um gole dá água que estava à sua frente. – Você é o primeiro homem que trago aqui. – Ela disse envergonhada.

\- Por quê? – Ele perguntou surpreso.

\- Bom, todas as vezes que saio com algum homem, eles sempre insistem em ir nesses restaurantes caros, que eu detesto, por sinal. E eu sempre fui, mesmo contra a minha vontade. Acho que não estava pronta pra deixar que eles me vissem exatamente como eu sou. – Ela explicou um pouco constrangida. – Aposto que pensavam que estavam me levando onde eu queria ir e acho que acabei me deixando levar, para manter a imagem que eles tinham de mim... Não sei. Acho que a culpa foi minha também. Mas você disse que eu podia descer do salto. – Ela concluiu rindo. – Entendo isso como uma licença para ser eu mesma, ou algo assim.

\- É claro que você pode ser você mesma. – Ele confirmou. – Por que não poderia?

\- Se você fosse a filha de um empresário que foi educada para agir sempre de determinada maneira para não gerar problemas para os negócios, aposto que também teria dúvidas. – Botan explicou bebendo um pouco de água.

\- Isso é horrível. – Hiei não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Aquilo seria o mesmo que viver numa prisão.

\- Em muitos momentos é horrível, sim. Ainda mais porque sou mulher. Você não faz ideia de como é difícil ser uma mulher no mundo dos negócios. Eu sou dona de três filiais da empresa do meu pai, investi o dinheiro que ganhei de herança após a morte da minha mãe. – A jovem contou e Hiei ouvia cada palavra que saia da boca dela atentamente. A história de vida dela era muito triste. – Foi muito difícil conseguir me posicionar nesse mundo masculino, mas eu consegui. Sou totalmente independente do meu pai, diferente do que pensam.

\- Mas então, por que se submete a todas essas ordens e regras? Não entendo. – Se ela podia ser livre, por que deixava que a prendessem?

\- Já pensei em largar tudo isso, mas, apesar de todos os problemas, eu gosto do que faço. Não consigo me imaginar fazendo outra coisa. Eu só... Gostaria de ter mais liberdade para me mostrar para as pessoas como eu sou. – Hiei entendia o que ela queria dizer. Ela não estava pedindo muito. Deveria poder fazer o que quisesse.

\- Pelo menos comigo você pode agir como quiser. – Ele disse com um sorriso de canto. – Prometo não fugir.

\- Que bom. – Ela falou empolgada. – Porque é assim que eu sou. Gosto de restaurantes simples. Odeio aqueles lugares caros em que devemos fingir que somos refinados. – Ele riu. Era exatamente assim que se sentia ao ir nesses lugares. – Você sabe que é verdade. Também gosto muito de séries e filmes. Adoro ir ao cinema.

\- Isso é bom. Também gosto muito de ir ao cinema. Podemos ir juntos um dia desses. – Hiei se atreveu a dizer. – E acho que deu pra notar que não sou do tipo que vai a restaurantes caros. Acho que são superestimados.

\- Exatamente o que penso. – Os dois riam felizes quando a comida chegou e demoraram um pouco a conseguir parar de rir para comer.

* * *

 **Dude, she got me thinking**

 **(Cara, ela me faz pensar)**

 **About getting involved**

 **(Em me deixar envolver)**

 **That's the kind off girl I need**

 **(Esse é o tipo de garota que eu preciso)**

\- Você mora muito longe? – Ele perguntou quando já estavam fora do restaurante. – Como viemos a pé, meu carro ficou na empresa. Se quiser, podemos voltar lá e te dou uma carona ou... – Ele percebeu a idiotice do que dizia. – Desculpe. É óbvio que você deve ter um carro. – Completou, envergonhado.

\- Na verdade eu tenho. – Ela concordou com um sorriso de canto. – Mas moro a duas quadras daqui. Se quiser pode me acompanhar até lá a pé. Não quero voltar para a empresa agora...

\- É claro que vou acompanhá-la. – Hiei confirmou, colocando-se ao lado dela. – Você, certamente, não achou que eu a deixaria sozinha na rua à uma hora dessas.

\- Que cavalheiro. – A jovem brincou ao segurar o braço dele. – Por que não? – Ele parou de andar e a encarou sério.

\- Sei que você pode me achar machista pelo que vou dizer, mas não me importo. Eu nunca deixaria uma mulher voltar sozinha para casa a essa hora da noite. – Ele explicou ajeitando os óculos, novamente. Parecia fazer isso, sempre que estava nervoso, ela pensou. – Não estou sendo machista, mas as ruas ficam muitos perigosas a essa hora. Há muitos assaltantes ou coisa pior que isso por aí, à espreita. – Botan ficou olhando para ele sem saber o que dizer e, por fim, lhe deu um beijo no rosto. O que o deixou vermelho.

\- Não te acho machista. Acho sua atitude muito razoável e fofa. Você tem razão. As ruas estão cada vez mais perigosas hoje em dia. – Hiei soltou o ar que estava segurando por receio da reação dela.

\- Hm. – Eles continuaram andando. – Você é inteligente, bonita... Eu tenho que perguntar... Você tem namorado? – Botan sorriu e apertou um pouco mais o braço dele.

\- Não tenho.

\- Como isso é possível? – Ele estava genuinamente surpreso, embora achasse a notícia ótima. – Eu... Quer dizer... – Hiei percebeu que ela devia estar achando-o incrivelmente indiscreto. – Só acho impossível que ninguém tenha percebido a pessoa incrível que você é. – Nesse momento Botan parecia estar feliz, mas em seguida ficou pensativa e então, parou de andar repentinamente.

\- Não precisa me dizer coisas bonitas. É fora de moda diante do que vamos fazer. – A jovem agia de maneira completamente diferente da que vinha agindo até o momento. Parecia um pouco cínica.

\- O que vamos fazer? – Ele perguntou confuso. Do que ela estava falando?

\- Está indo até minha casa. Acho que está um pouco atraído por mim. – Ela explicou dando de ombros. – E talvez queira subir para um café.

\- Eu não bebo café. – Hiei respondeu ainda confuso.

\- Vamos beber algo e conversaremos para nos conhecermos melhor, ficaremos à vontade. Então você vai dormir comigo. – Agora ele começava a entender o que estava acontecendo. Provavelmente ela estava descrevendo as experiências amorosas que tivera até então. O que ele dissera sobre ela deve tê-la lembrado de suas experiências ruins. Essa não era sua intenção. – E de manhã você vai acordar e estará distante. E não poderá tomar café da manhã comigo. Talvez só uma xícara de café. – A jovem parecia angustiada.

\- Eu não bebo café. – Ele repetiu. Tentava dizer algo racional no meio daquela confusão de lembranças.

\- Então trocaremos telefones e você partirá. E nunca ligará. Eu irei trabalhar me sentindo tão bem por uma hora, e então, lentamente, irei me transformar num trapo... – Ele podia notar algumas lágrimas nos olhos dela. – Não sei por que estou entrando nessa. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Boa noite. – E assim ela lhe deu as costas e saiu correndo na rua. Já não se importava mais. Hiei deveria estar achando que ela era louca e nunca mais iria querer olhar na cara dela. Não entendia por que surtara daquele jeito. Ele não lhe dera nenhum motivo para isso.

\- Espere! – Ela ouviu a voz dele vindo atrás dela. – Espere! Por favor. – Hiei conseguiu alcançá-la na porta de seu prédio.

 **She got her own thing, that's why I love her**

 **(Ela tem seu próprio jeito, é por isso que a amo)**

 **Miss independent**

 **(Senhorita independente)**

 **Won't you come and spend a little time**

 **(Por que você não vem e gasta um tempinho comigo?)**

\- Não estou me sentindo bem. – Disse Botan olhando para o chão.

\- Não é pra menos. – Ele disse olhando para ela. – Em trinta segundo nos conhecemos, fizemos amor e rompemos. E não me lembro de ter dado o primeiro beijo, que é a melhor parte. – Botan olhou para ele, constrangida.

\- Me desculpe. Não sei o que deu em mim...

\- É hora de você se calar. – Interrompeu Hiei fazendo um gesto com a mão. – Cale-se, por favor. Não vou subir. Não tinha essa intenção. – A jovem ficou boquiaberta e enrubescida.

\- Oh, meu Deus! – Ela disse chocada. – Você não quer. – Estava completamente envergonhada.

\- Quero sim. – Ele confirmou apressadamente. – Não imagina o quanto você me excita. Mas não quero só uma noite. – Botan não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Mesmo depois de ela ter surtado daquele jeito ele ainda a queria? – Preciso confessar uma coisa. – Tinha que haver algo de errado nele.

\- É casado?

\- Não.

\- Divorciado?

\- Não.

\- Tem alguma doença?

\- Não. Pare, por favor. – Hiei sorriu e segurou os braços dela. – Estou apaixonado por você. – Botan o encarou surpresa e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas ele colocou dois dedos na frente da boca dela, pedindo silêncio. – Isso não é de hoje. Observo você há algum tempo. Sei que sai para almoçar meio-dia, sempre fica presa na porta giratória porque as pessoas são mais rápidas que você e então é empurrada de volta e três segundos depois consegue sair. Quase todos os dias, compra um doce quando volta para o trabalho. Se é um bom dia, você assiste algum episódio de série depois do expediente. Sei que adora seu serviço, não parece ter muitos amigos. Às vezes fica atrapalhada e não se sente tão maravilhosa quanto os outros. – A jovem ouvia tudo aquilo com os olhos arregalados. Ele realmente prestara atenção nela. – Algumas vezes se sente sozinha e abandonada. Sei que dá uma de durona pra ninguém perceber isso, mas eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu percebi. Acho que você é a melhor coisa depois da invenção do computador. – Botan riu ao ouvir isso. – Ficarei mais do que feliz se eu puder ter apenas um primeiro beijo hoje. E não ficarei distante. Voltarei de manhã e ligarei, se você deixar. Mas ainda assim não beberei café. – A jovem o encarava sem saber o que dizer. Ele tirara os dedos da frente da boca dela, esperando uma resposta, mas ela não conseguia acreditar que ouvira aquilo tudo. Botan segurou o rosto dele e se aproximou. Encostou sua testa na dele.

\- Você é real, não é? – Hiei sorriu e assentiu e Botan sorriu de volta. Ela fechou os olhos e ele viu isso como uma autorização para beijá-la. Hiei segurou a cintura dela gentilmente e a beijou. Botan tirou os óculos dele, segurou-o pela nuca e abriu os lábios, indicando que ele deveria aprofundar o beijo. E assim ele fez, apertando-a em seus braços. – Tem certeza de que não vai fugir depois dessa cena? – Ela perguntou quando se separaram em busca de ar. Hiei dava pequenas mordidas nos lábios dela. Aquele fora o melhor beijo de sua vida. Nunca quisera tanto uma mulher como queria Botan.

\- Eu prometi não fugir. – Ele disse sorrindo.

\- Não quer mesmo subir? – A jovem estava envergonhada de suas atitudes, mas não queria se afastar dele ainda.

 **She got her own thing, that's why I love her**

 **(Ela tem seu próprio jeito, é por isso que a amo)**

 **Miss independent**

 **(Senhorita independente)**

 **Oh, the way you shine, miss independent**

 **(Oh, o jeito que você brilha, senhorita independente)**

\- Você vai surtar e prever todo o nosso relacionamento de novo? – A jovem negou com a cabeça, sem afastar seu rosto do dele.

\- Acho que prefiro me surpreender. – Ela respondeu corando. Hiei fingiu pensar e voltou a beijá-la.

\- Nesse caso, acho que vai ter uma boa surpresa. – Botan riu e o abraçou.

\- Então você vai subir?

\- Hm. Hm. – Ele disse encostando seu corpo ao dela e a jovem sentiu sua excitação.

\- Hiei... – Ela sussurrou surpresa com o volume que sentia.

\- Acho melhor subirmos rápido. – Botan assentiu e se virou para procurar, em sua bolsa, a chave para abrir a porta do edifício. Hiei a abraçou por trás, enquanto isso, e a jovem deu um pequeno gemido ao encostar seu corpo ao dele. – Onna, se fizer isso de novo, acho que não vou conseguir esperar até subirmos. – Ele disse beijando o pescoço dela. Botan voltou a fazer o mesmo movimento com seu corpo. Hiei fez com que a jovem voltasse a encará-lo. – Acho que você não tem ideia do que está causando, Botan. – Ela deu um sorriso malicioso e o beijou.

\- Só sei que quero você. – A jovem sussurrou no ouvido dele, causando-lhe um arrepio. – Preciso saber mais do que isso?

\- Não. – Hiei imprensou-a contra a porta e a beijou avidamente. Botan correspondeu com fervor e ele começou a desabotoar a blusa dela, despertando-a para o fato de que ainda estavam na rua.

\- Hiei, precisamos subir. – Ele soltou um ruído de frustração que a fez rir.

\- Você começou, onna. – Hiei disse emburrado.

\- Eu sei... – A jovem respondeu acariciando o rosto dele. – Mas você só tem que aguentar mais um pouco. Em alguns minutos serei toda sua. – Ela deu um selinho nele e se virou novamente para abrir a porta.

\- Promessas... Promessas... – Por fim, conseguiu abrir a porta e o guiou até o elevador.

\- Estamos quase lá, senhor ansioso. – Ela falou rindo. Hiei se aproximou dela e, aparentemente, tinha o intuito de continuar de onde pararam ali mesmo, mas foram interrompidos por um casal de idosos que também entrou no elevador. Ele franziu o cenho e Botan riu de sua expressão. Enquanto esperavam o elevador parar, Hiei dobrou as mangas de sua camisa e abriu os dois primeiros botões. A jovem o observava atentamente e ele fingia não reparar. Ela se imaginava novamente nos braços dele. Hiei sorriu ao notar que Botan também estava frustrada com a situação em que se encontravam. Finalmente o elevador parou e os dois saíram apressados.

Botan abriu a porta de seu apartamento rapidamente; e foi só isso que conseguiu fazer, pois assim que entraram, Hiei fechou a porta e puxou a jovem para si.

\- Pra que lado é o quarto? – Ele perguntou beijando o pescoço dela.

\- Esquerda. – Botan sussurrou agarrando-se a ele, enquanto Hiei a pegava no colo. A jovem sorriu ao tocar os lábios dele com os seus.

\- O que foi? – Hiei indagou enquanto andava até o quarto.

\- Quase não conseguimos chegar ao apartamento antes de você me agarrar... – Ele riu enquanto a colocava sobre a cama. Tentou se erguer para tirar a camisa, mas Botan o prendeu, envolvendo-o com suas pernas.

\- Se me lembro bem, tinha uma onna de cabelos azuis me seduzindo... Inclusive estou pensando seriamente em processá-la por assédio sexual. – Ela riu e voltou a beijá-lo.

\- Será que podemos esperar até amanhã para você processá-la? – A jovem perguntou abrindo a camisa dele, lentamente.

\- Sem sombra de dúvidas. – Hiei não conseguiria pensar em mais nada naquele dia, além de beijá-la e fazê-la sussurrar seu nome noite adentro.

* * *

 **Oh, there's something about**

 **(Oh, há algo sobre ela)**

 **Kind woman that can do it for herself**

 **(O tipo de mulher que pode fazer tudo sozinha)**

 **I look at her and it makes me proud**

 **(Eu olho para ela e me sinto orgulhoso)**

 **There's something about her**

 **(Há algo sobre ela)**

Na manhã seguinte, Hiei acordou e se sobressaltou ao ver a hora em seu celular. Passava das dez da amanhã e ele nunca se atrasava para o trabalho. Levantou num pulo e foi então que reparou onde estava. Viu as roupas de Botan no chão e se lembrou de tudo que acontecera na noite anterior. Com um pequeno sorriso voltou a sentar na cama.

Ela não estava no quarto. E, pelo barulho que ouvia, tinha certeza que ela estava tomando banho. Mal podia acreditar que passara a noite com ela, sentindo seu corpo... Seguindo um impulso, Hiei levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro.

A jovem notou quando ele entrou no recinto, mas continuou apenas passando o sabonete em seu corpo com uma esponja, fingindo estar distraída. Quando a porta do box se abriu, ela deu um pequeno sorriso, mas continuou de costas para ele. Hiei entrou e encostou seu corpo nu ao dela.

\- Posso me juntar a você? – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e em seguida mordiscou a ponta de sua orelha, deixando-a arrepiada.

\- Não sei... Tenho que pensar sobre isso. – Botan respondeu encostando-se nele e em seguida, as mãos de Hiei apertavam seus seios e os dedos dele brincavam com o bico de seu peito, fazendo-a arfar.

\- Por favor. – Hiei pediu, sussurrando novamente, abraçando-a.

\- Sim. – Botan gemeu apertando os braços dele em volta de seu corpo. – Eu quero você aqui, Hiei. Agora. – Ele beijou o pescoço dela, sorrindo. Adorava fazer as vontades dela.

* * *

 **There something, oh, so sexy**

 **(Há algo, oh, tão sexy)**

 **About the kind women**

 **(Sobre o tipo de mulher)**

 **That don't even need my help**

 **(Que nem sequer precisa da minha ajuda)**

\- Espero que esteja com fome. – Ela disse quando Hiei saiu do quarto, vestindo apenas a calça que usava no dia anterior e seus óculos. – Preparei nosso café da manhã. – Ele sentou a mesa e Botan pegou duas xícaras que jaziam sobre a pia. – Hiei sentia cheiro de café.

\- Obrigado, onna. – Ele disse antes de ela lhe entregar a xícara. – Mas não bebo café.

\- Eu ouvi nas dez mil vezes que você disse isso. – A jovem comentou rindo. – Preparei um chocolate quente pra você. – Ela pousou a xícara na frente dele e colocou a sua ao lado. – Tem algo contra chocolate quente? – Perguntou desafiadora.

\- Não. – Hiei respondeu com um sorriso de canto.

\- Ótimo. Espero que goste de panquecas também. – Botan colocou um prato cheio de panquecas no meio da mesa e um pote com calda do lado. – Não sei por que, mas acordei inspirada hoje. – Ela disse ao sentar-se de frente para ele. Hiei lhe lançou um olhar malicioso.

\- Acho que isso foi uma indireta. – Comentou analisando-a enquanto bebia seu chocolate.

\- Talvez. – A jovem tocou a perna dele com a sua. Hiei quase engasgou quando sentiu o pé dela tocar um ponto no meio de suas pernas.

\- Onna... Nós acabamos... – Ele estava surpreso.

\- Oh, você já se cansou de mim? – Botan perguntou fazendo uma cara de tristeza e baixando a cabeça.

\- É lógico que não. – Hiei estava prestes a levantar e se aproximar, quando ela gargalhou. – Você é inacreditável. – Ele disse rindo também.

\- Você acha que sou alguma selvagem? Acha que vou sair te agarrando a todos os minutos? – Hiei olhou para ela com uma expressão que dizia que era exatamente isso que ele achava e Botan fingiu estar chocada.

\- Isso é um absurdo. Vou deixar você terminar o café da manhã primeiro. Você precisa de energia, afinal. – Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça sorrindo. Aquela onna não fazia ideia de quanta energia ele ainda tinha.

* * *

 **She says she got it**

 **(Ela disse que consegue)**

 **She got it, no doubt**

 **(Ela consegue, sem dúvidas)**

 **There's something about her**

 **(Há algo sobre ela)**

\- Hiei. – Chamou Botan, deitada sobre o peito dele, enquanto ele acariciava seu braço.

\- Hm? – Ele perguntou sonolento.

\- Você acha que devemos fingir que nada aconteceu entre nós no trabalho? – Hiei abriu os olhos, pensativo com a questão.

\- Não sei. Eu não gostaria de esconder isso de ninguém. Queria que todos soubessem que estou com você. Até porque não quero nenhum idiota tentando roubá-la de mim. – Ele comentou com um pequeno sorriso, que a fez sorrir também. – Mas não sei o que é melhor pra você. Se você quiser que a gente finja que nada aconteceu, porque isso pode prejudicá-la de alguma maneira, é isso que faremos... Só quero poder estar com você, de alguma maneira. – Botan ergueu seu corpo e o beijou nos lábios.

\- Não quero fingir que não o conheço ou que nada aconteceu entre nós.

\- Tem certeza? O que seu pai e os acionistas vão dizer?

\- Não ligo pra eles. – A jovem disse com convicção. – Sei que não nos conhecemos há muito tempo e não sei o que virá a acontecer entre nós, mas estou feliz por estar com você. Se eles não puderem aceitar isso, é problema deles. – Botan beijou-o novamente e pareceu se lembrar de algo preocupante. – Você tem medo de ser demitido?

\- Não. – Ele respondeu num dar de ombros. – Se me demitirem, posso conseguir outro emprego com facilidade. Pode não parecer, mas sou muito bom no que faço. – Ela deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Estou começando a crer que você é muito bom em tudo que faz. – Hiei riu e apertou-a contra si para, em seguida, beijá-la. – Então não vamos mentir sobre o que há entre nós. É óbvio que não vou poder beijá-lo durante o horário de trabalho, o que é uma pena. – Ela explicou com uma expressão de tristeza. Hiei cutucou-a e voltou a beijá-la, fazendo-a rir. – Mas, ao menos, vamos poder sair e chegar juntos quando quisermos... – O rosto dela ficou vermelho de repente. – Quero dizer, se você quiser. – Hiei encarou-a, sério.

\- Só vão conseguir me impedir de ficar com você, se me prenderem.

\- Seu bobo. – Botan lhe deu um tapa de brincadeira e voltou a deitar sobre seu peito.

* * *

 **Cause she works like the boss**

 **(Porque ela trabalha como uma chefe)**

 **Plays like the boss**

 **(Se diverte como uma chefe)**

 **Car and a crib, she about to pay them both off**

 **(Carro e casa, ela pode pagar os dois)**

 **And her bills are paid on time**

 **(E suas contas são pagas em dia)**

Passaram todo o fim de semana juntos e na segunda feira chegaram ao trabalho de mãos dadas. Os funcionários observavam a cena com curiosidade. O que significava tudo isso? Será que Hiei estava tentando subir na vida e pretendia atingir seu objetivo namorando a filha do dono da empresa? Pensavam alguns. Hiei já sabia que aquele tipo de pensamento surgiria. Era inevitável. Quando o casal parou no meio do departamento para se despedir, todos observavam descaradamente.

\- Te vejo mais tarde? – Perguntou Botan com um sorriso envergonhado.

\- Com certeza. – Respondeu Hiei com seu costumeiro sorriso de canto, ajeitando os óculos. A jovem parecia estar pensando em alguma coisa e, por fim, lhe deu um beijo no rosto, que o deixou vermelho.

\- É pra dar sorte. – Ela sussurrou e, em seguida, se afastou sorrindo.

Hiei foi para seu posto e começou a trabalhar. A maioria das pessoas voltou ao trabalho, mas alguns ainda cochichavam pelos cantos. Todos queriam perguntar a Hiei o que estava acontecendo, mas ninguém se atrevia. O telefone da mesa dele tocou e todos voltaram a prestar atenção a seus movimentos. Hiei revirou os olhos antes de atender a ligação.

\- Por favor, venha à minha sala, Senhor Jaganshi. – Era Koenma. Suspirando, Hiei levantou e foi à sala do gerente administrativo. – Bom dia, Senhor Jaganshi. – Disse Koenma sentado à sua mesa e indicando a cadeira em frente à sua para Hiei. Ele sentou e passou a encarar seu chefe em silêncio. – Bom... Como chefe de seu setor, tenho a obrigação de manter tudo em ordem. Chamei-o aqui para perguntar o que acabou de acontecer no meio do departamento.

\- Não sei ao que o senhor se refere. – Respondeu Hiei, sério.

\- Ao beijo que a senhorita Botan lhe deu. – O rapaz ficou um pouco indignado com toda aquela intromissão.

\- Se já sabe o que aconteceu, por que me trouxe até aqui?

\- Quero saber o que está acontecendo entre vocês. – Hiei estreitou os olhos. – Se estiverem em um relacionamento amoroso, devem informar ao setor de departamento de pessoal sobre isso.

\- Creio que isso seja pertinente apenas a ela e a mim. – Ele respondeu cruzando os braços.

\- Será que o pai dela pensa dessa maneira? – Koenma estava passando dos limites. Ele estava ameaçando informar ao pai da jovem sobre o que vira?

\- Ainda assim isso não é da conta do senhor. Cabe somente a Botan e a mim se vamos nos explicar ou não.

\- Ora...

\- Talvez o senhor devesse falar diretamente com ela e lhe pedir que vá ao departamento de pessoal informar nossa situação, seja ela qual for. – O rosto de Koenma ficou vermelho ao se lembra de como a jovem o tratara em seu primeiro dia na empresa. – Se era só isso, gostaria de voltar ao trabalho.

\- Claro. – Respondeu Koenma a contragosto e Hiei saiu da sala.

* * *

 **She made for a boss**

 **(Ela foi feita para ser chefe)**

 **Solely a boss, anything less**

 **(Só para ser chefe, nada menos)**

\- Hiei. – Chamou Kurama quando ele saiu da sala de Koenma. – Parece que a notícia de que Botan e você estão juntos já foi parar na internet.

\- O quê? – Hiei perguntou surpreso. Acompanhou seu amigo até o computador dele e viu a notícia.

"A empresária Botan Daioh, filha de Emma Daioh, foi vista na noite de sexta feira acompanhada de um jovem num restaurante e hoje de manhã o casal foi fotografado quando chegava à empresa do pai da jovem, de mãos dadas. Ao que tudo indica, ele trabalha na empresa do pai dela. Será que dessa vez a jovem Botan conseguiu um namorado digno de seu coração? Ou será que ele tem apenas o intuito de usá-la para crescer dentro da empresa? Teremos que esperar e descobrir o que virá desse relacionamento. Até o presente momento não conseguimos falar com a empresária ou seu acompanhante para confirmar seu envolvimento. Aguardem por mais notícias."

\- Vocês estão namorando? – Perguntou Kurama. Hiei olhou para ele ainda perdido. Não esperava que aquelas notícias vazassem tão rápido. – Hiei...

\- Estamos juntos. – Ele explicou saindo de seu estupor. – Não sei exatamente em que nomenclatura nos encaixamos.

\- E é isso que planeja dizer à imprensa?

\- Vou dizer o que ela quiser que eu diga. – Ele disse um pouco menos perturbado.

\- Você não pode deixar que ela resolva tudo, Hiei.

\- Eu sei disso, Kurama, mas não posso sair por aí dizendo qualquer coisa que me vier à cabeça. Isso pode prejudicá-la. Não quero magoá-la. – Respondeu um pouco nervoso. Seu amigo parecia achar que ele era um inútil.

\- Você realmente gosta dela, não é? – Kurama indagou com um sorriso satisfeito.

\- E só agora você percebeu isso?

\- Só estou um pouco surpreso. Nunca pensei que fosse ver isso.

\- Fico feliz de realizar seu sonho. – Hiei respondeu irônico, fazendo seu amigo rir. Ele, entretanto, não podia rir naquele momento. Estava preocupado com Botan.

* * *

 **She's telling them to get lost**

 **(Ela está dizendo para eles se mandarem)**

 **That's the girl that's on my mind**

 **(Essa é a garota que está na minha cabeça)**

\- Não, papai... – Disse Botan ao telefone. – Não vou negar as notícias. Eu estou com Hiei. – A jovem andava descalça pela sala enquanto falava ao telefone. – Como eu vou saber se vamos nos casar. Nós mal começamos a sair juntos. – Ela ouviu seu pai durante algum tempo. – Eu sei que você queria que eu casasse com o filho do seu amigo, mas nem sempre as coisas acontecem como o senhor quer... Não! Não vou parar de sair com ele. E, se o senhor insistir nesse assunto, vou sair da sua empresa. Não se esqueça que sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesma. – Botan viu Hiei se aproximando da sua sala e sorriu para ele. – Ótimo, papai. Vou combinar com ele e então marcamos um dia. Eu sabia que você ia entender. Te amo. – Ela desligou o telefone na hora em que Hiei bateu na sua porta. – Entre.

\- Oi. – Ele disse assim que entrou. – Você já viu as notícias?

\- Acabei de falar com meu pai. Ele estava furioso. – Hiei suspirou. Sabia que seria assim, só não esperava que os problemas começassem tão cedo.

\- E o que vamos dizer à imprensa?

\- Que somo namorados? – A jovem indagou envergonhada. Hiei sorriu para ela.

\- Era exatamente o que eu queria dizer a eles.

\- Então está tudo certo. – A jovem baixou a persiana de sua sala e, em seguida, o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios. Hiei envolveu-a pela cintura e correspondeu aos beijos dela.

\- Pensei que não pudéssemos nos beijar aqui. – Ele comentou quando ela dava um beijo em seu pescoço.

\- Como sou a filha do chefe, abri uma exceção. – Botan disse sorrindo.

\- Bom, tenho que voltar ao trabalho. – Hiei respondeu lhe dando um último beijo. – Ou daqui a pouco vão dizer que estou sendo privilegiado pela dona da empresa.

\- Ok. Só mais uma coisa. – A jovem disse quando ele chegou à porta. – Meu pai quer que almocemos todos juntos num dia desta semana.

\- O quê? – Ele perguntou arregalando os olhos. Seus óculos quase caíram.

\- É só um almoço, querido. – Disse Botan com um sorriso sem graça.

\- Com o dono da empresa, meu chefe, que, por acaso, também é seu pai. – Ela se aproximou dele com um pequeno sorriso de incentivo.

\- Olha, enquanto estivermos juntos, ele vai ser seu sogro. Você tem que conhecê-lo. – Hiei sabia que aquilo era verdade.

\- Tem razão. – Ele comentou passando a mão sobre os cabelos. Botan lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

\- Ótimo. Quem sabe você não ganha uma recompensa por ser tão compreensivo. – Ela disse displicentemente.

\- Estou gostando do rumo desta conversa. – Hiei respondeu lhe lançando um sorriso malicioso e Botan passou a mão pela barriga dele, perto da cintura da calça. Hiei lhe encarou com luxúria nos olhos. – Mas não acho que aqui seja um local adequado, onna.

\- Não concordo. – A jovem respondeu dando de ombros. – Só acho que o horário não é muito apropriado, tendo em vista todos os funcionários que estão na empresa neste momento. – Hiei segurou-a pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço.

\- Quem sabe mais tarde?

\- Quem sabe? – Botan lhe deu um último beijo na boca e voltou para sua mesa rebolando um pouco mais do que o necessário. – Até mais tarde. – Ela lhe mandou um beijo por cima do ombro.

\- Até. – Respondeu Hiei soltando o fôlego que segurava e saindo da sala, antes que fizesse alguma loucura.

* * *

 **Her favorite thing is to say**

 **(O que ela mais gosta, é dizer:)**

 **\- Don't worry I got it**

 **(- Não se preocupe, deixa comigo)**

 **And everything she got**

 **(E tudo que ela conseguiu)**

 **Best believe, she bought it**

 **(É melhor acreditar, ela mesma comprou)**

\- Então, finalmente, estou tendo o prazer de conhecer seu namorado. – Disse Emma quando Botan o apresentou a Hiei.

\- Papai, você fala como se eu estivesse namorando Hiei há dez anos e ainda não o tivesse apresentado. – A jovem respondeu sem graça, enquanto seu namorado apertava a mão de seu pai.

\- Como o senhor está? – Perguntou Hiei, lembrando que seu sogro passara por uma operação recentemente.

\- Ah! Alguns dias são bons e outros são ruins. Felizmente estou num bom dia. Espero que essa fase de recuperação acabe logo. Não aguento mais ficar em casa. – Todos foram para a sala da Mansão Daioh e sentaram nos sofás enquanto uma empregada servia uma limonada a eles. – Além do mais, foi só eu sair da empresa por um dia e minha filha arruma um namorado por lá. – O rosto da jovem ficou vermelho.

\- Papai! Por favor, se comporte. – Botan havia sentado ao lado de Hiei para lhe dar apoio.

\- Estou me comportando. Só gostaria que você tivesse deixado que eu tivesse uma conversa a sós com Hiei. – Hiei encarou-o sério. Se o senhor Emma achava que ia intimidá-lo, estava muito enganado.

\- Não estamos na era medieval e eu não sou um saco de batatas para ser vendido. – Replicou a jovem.

\- Se o senhor Emma faz tanta questão dessa conversa, não me oponho, Botan. – Disse Hiei tranquilamente arrumando seus óculos.

\- Não sei, não. Uma vez ele fez um namorado meu terminar comigo, ameaçando-o. – O senhor Emma deu um pequeno sorriso. Hiei também sorriu, mas sem humor algum em seus olhos.

\- Não sou tão influenciável. Não vou largá-la por nenhuma ameaça que me façam. E estou disposto a sofrer as conseqüências que possam vir disso. – Em nenhum momento Hiei deixou de encarar seu sogro, que parecia avaliá-lo. Botan deu um sorriso, satisfeita com a resposta de seu namorado.

\- Sendo assim, vou dar uma volta pelo jardim e já volto. – A jovem deu um beijo no rosto de Hiei e se retirou da sala.

\- Agora podemos falar abertamente. – Disse Emma recostando-se em sua poltrona. – Quais são suas reais intenções com Botan? Deseja um cargo melhor na empresa? Um salário maior? – Hiei novamente sorriu sem nenhum humor nos olhos.

\- Creio que o senhor tenha mandado alguém investigar minha vida e minhas finanças. Como bem sabemos, tenho dinheiro mais do que suficiente para viver com conforto com o que ganho. Além da herança deixada por minha mãe para mim e para minha irmã, a qual eu nunca senti a necessidade de usar, portanto não me importo nem um pouco com o cargo que tenho na empresa ou com um salário maior. – Respondeu Hiei também recostado na poltrona em que sentava.

\- Então o que quer com Botan? Seus cinco minutos de fama? – O pai dela indagou acendendo um charuto. – Garanto que não vai valer o suficiente depois que tudo acabar. – Hiei encarou-o com fúria.

\- O senhor é sempre tão cínico? Já lhe ocorreu que eu posso estar apaixonado por sua filha? Que eu, de fato, a ame?

\- Em tão pouco tempo? Não posso crer nisso. Você mal a conhece. – Hiei sacudiu a cabeça, indignado.

\- Eu mal a conheço? O senhor, por acaso, sabia que ela só usa salto alto porque acha que tem que manter uma postura diante das outras pessoas? – Emma arregalou um pouco os olhos, surpreso. – Sabia que ela acha que não pode ser ela mesma com as pessoas, porque isso pode estragar a imagem que têm do senhor e da sua empresa? Me pergunto de onde ela tirou uma ideia idiota dessas, já que ela é perfeita do jeito que é. O senhor sabia que muitas vezes ela se sente sozinha e abandonada, mas dá uma de durona pra esconder isso? Eu sei. Eu. A pessoa que a conhece há pouco menos de um mês, notou isso tudo. Onde o senhor estava durante esse tempo todo que não viu isso? O senhor, que a conhece há anos, provavelmente estava cuidando de seu império ao invés de se preocupar com ela. Então, não. Não quero cinco minutos de fama, ou dinheiro. Só quero estar com ela. Porque a acho incrível e quero que ela se lembre disso todos os dias. – O pai da jovem o encarava em silêncio. – Eram só essas as suas perguntas?

\- Não. Mas você já respondeu a maioria delas. – Ele apagou seu charuto no cinzeiro que estava na mesa ao seu lado. – Tem razão. Eu não havia notado essas coisas. – Uma expressão de tristeza tomou conta do rosto dele. – Você tem toda a razão. Desde a morte da mãe dela tenho sido um pai ausente. Eu pensava que se garantisse que nada de material fosse faltar a ela estaria fazendo meu dever, mas não tem um dia em que eu não me arrependa desse tipo de pensamento. Como já disse, não havia notado tudo isso que você me falou, mas pude notar que a minha garotinha já não precisa mais que eu tome conta dela. – Hiei se sentiu culpado por tudo que dissera ao pai da jovem.

\- Botan sempre vai precisar do senhor, afinal, você é o pai dela. Ela sabe que você a ama. Mas isso não quer dizer que o senhor precisa me afastar para poder participar da vida dela. – Ele disse, finalmente conseguindo se acalmar.

\- Tem razão. – Emma concordou dando um pequeno sorriso. – Fico feliz que ela tenha conhecido você. Aparentemente eu estava enganado. – Hiei assentiu com a cabeça. Os dois ouviram uma batida na porta.

\- E então, já acabaram com a reunião secreta? – Perguntou a jovem entrando na sala com um sorriso desconfiado.

\- Sim. – Respondeu Emma se levantando e se aproximando da filha. – Acho que, finalmente, você me arranjou um genro decente. – Ele sussurrou para a filha, fazendo-a sorrir e lhe dar um beijo no rosto. – Podemos ir almoçar? – Ele perguntou aos dois.

\- Claro. Estou morrendo de fome. – Comentou Hiei também se levantando e acompanhando-os até a sala de jantar.

\- Depois eu posso lhe mostrar as fotos constrangedoras da infância de Botan. – Disse o pai da jovem passando um braço sobre os ombros de seu genro e o outro sobre os ombros de sua filha.

\- Não comece, papai. – Disse Botan ficando vermelha. Hiei sorriu. Talvez as coisas não fossem ser tão complicadas quanto pensara.

* * *

 **She's gonna steal my heart**

 **(Ela vai roubar meu coração)**

 **Ain't no doubt about it**

 **(Não há dúvidas quanto a isso)**

 **Algumas semanas depois**

\- Precisamos conversar, Hiei. – Disse Yusuke, um de seus amigos do trabalho, empurrando-o para a sala do café, junto com outro de seus amigos, Kuwabara.

\- Sobre o quê? – Indagou Hiei erguendo uma sobrancelha. Não se lembrava de nenhum assunto que tivesse que tratar com aqueles dois.

\- Você conquistou a senhorita Botan. – Constatou Kuwabara. Os dois agiam como se, ao ouvir essas palavras, Hiei devesse revelar os segredos do universo.

\- E daí? – Perguntou Hiei querendo saber onde aquilo daria.

\- E daí que ela é a maior gata. – Explicou Yusuke animado. – Você precisa dar umas dicas pra gente. Como você conseguiu isso? Foi alguma coisa que fez na cama? – Hiei estreitou os olhos começando a se irritar. Como aqueles dois ousavam fazer aquele tipo de pergunta a ele? Será que se lembravam que estavam falando de sua namorada?

\- Ah, Hiei. Não precisa ficar irritado. – Disse Kuwabara notando sua mudança de humor. – Só queremos melhorar nossas técnicas de sedução. – De repente alguém tossiu atrás deles com o intuito de chamar sua atenção. Quando se viraram viram a própria Botan parada na porta da sala. Os dois ficaram petrificados no mesmo momento. A jovem se aproximou deles bem séria, mas Hiei sabia que estava apenas brincando. Já havia falado sobre seus amigos para ela.

\- Bom dia, senhorita Botan. – Disseram juntos.

\- Bom dia. – Ela respondeu ainda séria. – Acho que se querem saber como ele me conquistou, deveriam perguntar a mim, não? – A jovem deu um sorriso brincalhão.

\- É verdade. – Falou Yusuke, animado, dando um soco em sua própria mão. Aparentemente se esquecera de que falava com a filha do dono da empresa. Ele sempre fora o amigo mais indiscreto de Hiei. – O que ele fez para conquistá-la? – Botan se aproximou deles como se fosse contar algo muito secreto.

\- Hiei é extremamente romântico. – Os dois olharam para ele surpresos e Hiei ficou vermelho.

\- É sério? – Perguntou Kuwabara sem conseguir acreditar. – O baixinho não parece ser romântico.

\- Mas é. – Insistiu ela acenando com a cabeça, com um sorriso de canto. – Ele realmente sabe fazer uma garota se sentir especial. – A jovem olhou para seu namorado com carinho nos olhos, o que fez com que ele desse um pequeno sorriso também.

\- Nossa. – Comentou Yusuke.

\- Pra começar, acho que vocês deveriam repensar a maneira como vêm tratando as mulheres. Com certeza vão ver que estou certa. – Disse Botan. Ela sabia, pelo que Hiei lhe dissera, que os dois eram extremamente mulherengos. Yusuke assentiu.

\- Temos que fazer uma pesquisa sobre isso, Kuwabara. – Ele falou animado. – Podemos sair e observar a reação das garotas...

\- O principal é que vocês têm que se focar em uma garota só. – Completou a jovem com um sorriso sem graça. Aqueles dois eram realmente sem noção.

\- Oh. – Yusuke exclamou.

\- Acho que é nisso que estamos errando, Urameshi. – Concluiu Kuwabara e Yusuke concordou com a cabeça.

\- Obrigado pelas dicas, senhorita Botan. – Disse Kuwabara saindo da sala com seu amigo.

\- Sim. Muito obrigado. – Concordou Yusuke.

Hiei ficou apenas sacudindo a cabeça em incredulidade à loucura de seus amigos. Botan se aproximou dele e lhe deu um selinho.

\- Onna, estamos no trabalho. – Hiei disse quando se separaram.

\- Eu sei. – Ela disse lhe dando mais um beijo rápido, antes que alguém entrasse na sala. – Só queria agradecer por você não ser como esses dois.

\- Também sou muito grato por isso. – Ele respondeu sério e ela riu.

\- Vamos almoçar juntos hoje? – A jovem perguntou animada. Tão animada que Hiei se perguntou se não era o aniversário de dois meses deles, mas então se lembrou que o aniversário era só na outra semana.

\- Claro. – Ele respondeu um pouco incerto.

\- Ótimo. – Botan comentou imprensando-o na parede e lhe roubando um último beijo. – Até daqui a pouco.

\- Até. – Disse Hiei desnorteado. Botan, aparentemente, esquecia que seus beijos o deixavam fora de órbita. Agora ele queria saber como conseguiria se concentrar no trabalho até a hora do almoço depois daquele beijo.

* * *

 **Girl, you're everything I need**

 **(Garota, você é tudo que eu preciso)**

 **Said you're everything I need**

 **(Disse que você é tudo que eu preciso)**

\- Então mês que vem vou, finalmente, poder conhecer sua irmã? – Perguntou Botan animada, enquanto se servia dos pratos que o garçom acabara de colocar na mesa.

\- Sim. Ela tem alguns negócios a resolver na cidade, vamos ter tempo de sobra para marcar um almoço ou jantar. – Hiei explicou. – Yukina está ansiosa para conhecê-la.

\- Também estou. Será que ela vai gostar de mim? – A jovem indagou preocupada.

\- É claro que vai. Tenho certeza de que vocês serão amigas. – Ele concluiu começando a comer.

\- Igual ao meu pai e você? Desde aquela reunião secreta de vocês, se dão tão bem que chego até a ficar com ciúmes. – Hiei caiu na gargalhada.

\- Não deveria. É óbvio que um de nossos assuntos favoritos é você.

\- Até consigo imaginar as histórias constrangedoras que meu pai conta pra você. – Apesar de reclamar da amizade entre eles, Botan adorava que se dessem bem.

\- Só algumas. – Hiei limpou a boca com o guardanapo, ajeitou seus óculos e voltou a encarar a jovem. – Agora que já falamos de banalidades, me diga o que significa isso tudo, onna.

\- Isso tudo o quê, Hiei? – Indagou Botan fingindo estar surpresa.

\- Onna... Não tente me fazer de bobo. – Ele insistiu. – Você resolveu que devíamos almoçar fora hoje, num lugar que, pelo que eu posso notar, é um pouco mais sofisticado que os restaurantes que costumamos ir... E não é nosso aniversário de namoro nem nada. Creio que alguma coisa aconteceu ou você vai me dar alguma notícia ruim. O que é? Você quer terminar comigo?

\- Não. – Disse a jovem chocada com o fato de aquela possibilidade passar pela cabeça dele.

\- Está grávida? – Ela começou a rir. – Já podemos saber se é menino ou menina?

\- Não. Não estou grávida, Hiei. – A jovem disse quando conseguiu conter suas risadas.

\- Até onde sei isso não seria impossível. – Ele comentou diante do riso dela. - Então...

\- Quem está sendo paranoico e está tentando prever o futuro agora, hein? – Hiei respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Botan tinha razão. Ele estava agindo como ela no primeiro encontro deles.

\- Ok. Então diga logo o que você está tramando. – Ele pediu o mais calmamente possível.

\- Venha morar comigo. – Ela disse sorrindo animada.

\- O quê? – Hiei achava que tinha entendido mal.

\- Quero que venha morar comigo. – Botan lhe entregou uma chave. Ele parecia surpreso, o que a deixou confusa e receosa. Estavam se dando tão bem que ela achara que estava na hora de dar mais um passo no relacionamento deles, mas talvez não fosse isso que Hiei queria. – O que foi? – Ela perguntou perdendo sua empolgação. – Você acha que estou sendo muito precipitada? Não quer morar comigo?

\- Não. – A jovem arregalou os olhos. – Não é isso. – Ele concluiu a frase ao notar como ela o interpretara mal.

\- Então o que foi?

\- É que... Já estou passando tanto tempo na sua casa que na minha cabeça eu já morava lá. Mesmo sem ter a chave. – Botan voltou a rir. Estava muito feliz. Era ótimo saber que Hiei queria morar com ela. Ele pegou a chave e atrelou-a a seu chaveiro. – É claro que vou morar com você. – Ele confirmou sorrindo. – Só acho que você podia ter me dado a chave em casa ou em qualquer lugar, não precisava de todo esse mistério. – Botan não conseguia deixar de sorrir.

\- Isso foi bom pra eu descobrir que você também tem um lado paranoico.

\- Não tenho. Eu peguei isso de você com certeza. – Ele disse voltando a comer.

\- Ah, é? – A jovem mostrou a língua para seu namorado.

\- Claro. Como diria um grande filósofo, "Exposição constante sempre gera determinado grau de contaminação".

-Agora você vai ficar citando o Sr Spock de "Jornada nas Estrelas" pra se explicar? Aposto que achou que eu não sabia de onde era essa frase. – Ela respondeu brincalhona e Hiei riu. – Vamos ter uma conversa bem séria quando chegarmos a casa.

\- Desde que possamos ficar nus depois, podemos falar do que você quiser.

\- Hiei... – A jovem começou a dizer num tom de reprovação. – Vou pensar no seu caso. – Concluiu rindo e também voltando à sua refeição. Finalmente parecia ter encontrado a pessoa certa para ela. Hiei era romântico e educado, mas também podia ser ousado e selvagem. Era isso que ela amava nele. Esperava que sempre pudessem estar juntos.

Hiei ajeitou a caixinha que estava em seu bolso. Queria pedi-la em casamento o mais rápido possível, mas iria esperar mais um pouco. Esperava que ela gostasse do anel que seu pai lhe ajudara a escolher. Logo apareceria a oportunidade perfeita para fazer o pedido, pois a garota certa ele já encontrara.

 **Miss independent**

 **(Senhorita Independente)**

 **That's why I love her**

 **(É por isso que a amo)**

 **[Miss Independent – Ne-Yo]**

 **Término: 13/01/2017.**

* * *

A parte em que Botan surta e quando eles saem do restaurante foi retirada do filme "O Pescador de Ilusões". Simplesmente adorei essa cena e tive que incluí-la na história. Robin Williams, como sempre, está perfeito no papel que desempenha no filme.


End file.
